


Когда становится слишком жарко (а Крис очень уж вживается в роль)

by fandom_All_Avengers, LaurielAnarwen



Series: WTF Avengers plus 2019 || тексты 4 lvl [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen
Summary: Том изнывает от жары, Крис делает всё ещё хуже.





	Когда становится слишком жарко (а Крис очень уж вживается в роль)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When things get too bloody hot (And Chris gets way to into character)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/868931) by [MarbleAide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleAide/pseuds/MarbleAide). 



  
Том не любил жаловаться. Ни за что на свете он не стал бы первым указывать на чужую ошибку, разве что был бы при этом мертвецки пьян, и ни за что, ни при каких обстоятельствах он бы не стал жаловаться на погоду. Особенно на погоду. Кстати, не так уж жарко. На самом деле очень даже хорошо. Около семидесяти градусов[1], ясное небо — идеальная погода для прогулок в парке или перекусов на террасе, но даже в такую прекрасную погоду Том не мог унять раздражение. Потому что приходилось носить кожу — тяжёлую, жаркую, плотную кожу, — и лучшая часть дня проходила, ну, именно так. Всё дело в коже. И Том просто умирал.  
  
Не то чтобы он жаловался — разумеется, нет, — но… Его просто бесило смотреть на остальную команду: они непринуждённо болтали, снимали дубль за дублем, и похоже… похоже, чувствовали себя куда лучше, чем он. На Роберте был костюм, о да, костюм, но это был  _лёгкий_  костюм, а ещё Роберт был в кроссовках. У Джереми костюм, пусть и кожаный, хотя бы позволял рукам дышать. Везучий ублюдок. Скарлетт и Марк были в обычной одежде, хотя Скарлетт Тому было жаль — ей вечно приходилось носить эти ужасные каблуки; Крис — который Эванс, а не который просто Крис (да, это несправедливо, но Хемсворта Том встретил первым, и да, характер у него паршивый)... Так вот, Крис Эванс, похоже, чувствовал себя довольно неплохо всякий раз, когда снимал свою коричневую кожаную куртку. И только Крис, который просто Крис (Том не собирался, даже если время от времени себя на этом ловил, называть его «своим Крисом», и да, это ещё и абсолютно неуместно, вот уж спасибо), был с Томом в одной лодке. Оба одеты во множество слоёв кожи, оба обливаются потом… И обоим слишком жарко, чтобы как-то с этим разобраться. Что ж, сегодня по крайней мере не пришлось носить шлем…  
  
— Блядь. — А вот и Крис, который просто Крис. Ну, то есть Тор. Все так и различали, кто из них кто. Эванс — Кэп, Хемсворт — Тор. После того как съёмочный день заканчивался, имена легко стирались. Иногда Том из-за этого переживал, но иногда его слишком переполняло восхищение происходящим, чтобы обращать на это внимание. — Пиздец как жарко таскать на себе всё это дерьмо.  
  
Том выдавил улыбку, хотя даже это действие требовало слишком много усилий, потому что жарко, блин, и пот течёт, кажется, уже везде…  
  
— Да, я где-то это уже слышал.  
  
Сейчас они присели ненадолго в сторонке и просто наблюдали за тем, как Джереми, Скарлетт и Кэпа снимают на фоне Роберта и Марка под градом указаний делать вот то, вот это, произносить вон те реплики, и вот…  _Нет, Скарлетт, наклони голову в другую сторону, и — Роберт, умоляю, что я говорил насчёт хватания волос руками? Укладка была безупречна!_  Том и Крис, который просто Крис, с большой благодарностью урвали короткий перерыв, когда им никто не указывает, что делать, и не заставляет двигаться в этих тяжёлых нарядах. Лишь несколько мгновений. И серьёзно — на эти несколько мгновений Тому очень сильно хотелось пойти и спрятаться в своём трейлере, потому что это означало бы кондиционер, и кровать, и…  
  
— Тор, милый, — Том повернулся к Крису, и тот перестал ворчать по поводу жары и усталости и обратил на него внимание, потому что Том… Том только что использовал в разговоре с ним слова « Тор» и «милый», и…  
  
Том улыбнулся. Улыбнулся так, как улыбался последние несколько недель — сжатыми губами и с тайными подтекстами. Улыбкой Локи, из чего следовало, что Крису стоило уделить больше внимания, когда…  
  
И честное слово, Том вовсе не любил жаловаться, но…  
  
— Как бы мне ни нравилось слушать твои разговоры о том, как жарко на улице и каково нам в этих нарядах, — серьёзно, с его стороны — никаких жалоб, — я, пожалуй, пойду добуду попить.  
  
И пошёл. Поднялся со стула, на котором сидел, игнорируя то, как кожаные штаны приклеились везде где не надо, и отправился добывать бутылку воды. А ещё эта бутылка воды обязательно должна быть из трейлера, решил он, потому что? извлечённая из мини-холодильника, она будет супер-холодной. И внутри трейлера тоже будет супер-холодно. Воистину, план выглядел просто замечательно.  
  
Не считая того, что всё, конечно, пошло не так. Ничто никогда не бывает так просто. Во всяком случае, не тогда, когда он одет в сплошную чёрную кожу, слишком облегающую — так сильно, что, уходя, он мог ощутить, как Крис пялится. Глаза того чуть ли не буквально прожигали Тому дыры в затылке — или, скорее, в заднице. И да, едва услышав позади шорох плаща, Том сразу понял: в ближайшее время попасть в трейлер ему не суждено.  
  
Он свернул за угол, туда, где его не смогут увидеть ни другие члены съёмочной группы, ни — что ещё важнее — фанаты. Не то чтобы он намеренно выбрал самый длинный путь, петляющий между беспорядочно разбросанными вокруг трейлерами с оборудованием, просто ноги сами понесли его этим маршрутом. То есть потом он будет утверждать именно это.  
  
Через несколько футов, оказавшись вне поля зрения посторонних, Том почувствовал, как плечо сжала чужая рука, мир закружился вокруг него, а потом так же внезапно замер. Прямо перед ним было лицо Криса, очень выразительное лицо, и на нём было то самое выражение. Том бы улыбнулся, не будь он в данный миг зажат между очень твёрдым металлическим трейлером и очень твёрдым мужским телом. Его бесило, что даже в этих ботинках приходилось запрокидывать голову, чтобы посмотреть Крису в глаза. Ну правда. А все говорили, что это он — высокий!  
  
— Крис…  
  
Что бы он ни собирался сказать, все слова вылетели из головы, когда Крис подался вперёд, сминая его рот удушающим поцелуем, в котором зубы принимали куда большее участие, чем губы. Том ни в жизни бы его не оттолкнул, потому что с таким Крисом ему уже приходилось иметь дело. Такому Крису просто нужно лишь напомнить словами через рот, где они вообще находятся и что сейчас слишком жарко для того, чтобы заниматься чем-то подобным под палящим солнцем.  
  
— В самом деле, Крис, слишком жарко для…  
  
Ему пришлось оборвать себя на полуслове, потому что… Потому что никогда раньше он не видел у Криса такого взгляда. Ну, то есть не совсем. Обычно в такие моменты на них были нацелены камеры и им приходилось изображать, что они ужасно злы друг на друга, и так на него смотрел не Крис, который Крис. Не его Крис.  
  
— ...Крис?  
  
Лицо Криса озарила улыбка. Широкая сияющая улыбка, от которой в уголках глаз собрались морщинки.  
  
— Почему ты зовёшь меня столь нелепым именем, брат?  
  
О. О! Это немного в новинку.  
  
Том не смог не улыбнуться в ответ. Улыбнуться той самой, присущей только Локи улыбкой. Напряжение чуть отпустило плечи, и он зарылся пальцами Крису — Тору — в волосы.  
  
— Прости меня, дорогой брат, мой разум, должно быть, помутился. Мои мысли занимал… некто. — Хитрая улыбка стала шире, что, конечно, не могло не привлечь внимания.  
  
«Тор» приподнял бровь, его улыбка поблёкла по краям.  
  
— Неужто? И кто же он, этот «некто»?  
  
«Локи» коротко рассмеялся.  
  
— О, некий милый парень, Крис… — Широкая улыбка на миг вернулась на лицо Криса, прежде чем… — Крис Эванс. — снова исчезнуть. Бинго! — Ты не знаком с ним? Неужели? Да он же очаровашка! Прекрасные светлые волосы, сильные руки… А то, что он вытворяет языком…  
  
Он всё ещё улыбался, когда «Тор» резко склонился для очередного поцелуя, прикусывая ему нижнюю губу в попытке заглушить вырывающийся из горла «Локи» смех. Том ахнул, не ожидав такой грубости. Он чувствовал, как губа распухает от прилившей крови. И как ему теперь объяснять свой истерзанный рот, когда они вернутся на площадку?  
  
— Пожалуйста, Крис, я-ах!.. — он откинул голову назад и впечатался затылком стену трейлера в попытке сдержать едва слышный стон, когда Крис втиснул колено между его бёдер. Чёрт возьми, для подобных занятий всё-таки действительно слишком жарко.  
  
— Локи, — прорычал Крис с соответствующей роли мрачной угрозой в голосе. — Не желаю больше слышать это имя слетающим с твоих губ, ты понял?  
  
— О, прошу, ты же знаешь, я…  
  
— Ты меня понял?  
  
На сей раз, когда нога сильнее прижалась к его наливающемуся кровью члену, Том всё-таки застонал. Бога ради, как он вообще смог ощутить это сквозь все слои кожи? Ощущая поражение всем телом, он поднял глаза и встретился с пронзительным голубым взглядом Тора. Снова застонав, он зажмурился: в эту игру можно играть вдвоём.  
  
Чтобы снова превратиться в Локи, ему потребовалось лишь мгновение. За прошедшие месяцы тот стал его вторым «я», и Тому, пожалуй, стоило бы всерьёз обеспокоиться, не тронется ли он от такого глубокого единения с персонажем, но прямо сейчас он не мог думать о таких далёких последствиях. Напротив — когда он открыл глаза, они должны были быть зелёными.  
  
— О? — мурлыкнул он, снова зарылся руками в волосы Тора, медленно провёл проворными пальцами вниз по широким плечам. — И как же ты заставишь меня забыть это имя?  
  
Если бы Том был Томом, он бы знал, что это плохая идея. Возможно, они оба в конце концов слягут с тепловым ударом, или того хуже — на них всё же кто-нибудь наткнётся. Но прямо сейчас он Томом не был, а Локи на последствия было плевать.  
  
Последовал ещё один поцелуй, гораздо более глубокий, чем предыдущий, потому что теперь Том подыгрывал, так же голодно целуя в ответ. Он обхватил руками Тора за шею, чтобы удержать равновесие, когда тот навалился на него, сильнее вжимая в стену трейлера, и почувствовал, как чужие руки огладили его снизу вверх. Впрочем, до тела всё ещё было не добраться, учитывая, сколько слоёв одежды этому мешало. Пальцы Тора кружили по его бёдрам, губы и языки сплетались, сталкивались в борьбе за лидерство. И Локи готов был уступить, потому что все эти прикосновения были уже чересчур, а вся эта давящая одежда грозила свести его с ума.  
  
Он отстранился, тяжело дыша, и Тор припал к его обнажённой шее, прикусывая и вылизывая бледную кожу везде, докуда мог добраться, спустился губами вдоль пульсирующей жилки.  
  
Локи застонал.  
  
— Если на одном из нас через несколько секунд не станет меньше одежды, то я в самом деле разозлюсь, — простонал он на выдохе и закусил нижнюю губу, когда Тор сжал пальцы на его члене прямо сквозь все слои одежды.  
  
— Ну что ж, — Тор открыто улыбнулся ему в шею, скользнув зубами по коже, — тогда нам следует что-то с этим сделать, не так ли?  
  
Эти слова отдались в ушах Локи опасностью, заставили затуманенные похотью мозги на мгновение встать на место. Почувствовав, что руки Тора исчезли, он широко распахнул глаза и увидел, как тот опускается перед ним на колени. Когда это Тор успел стать из них двоих самым распущенным?  
  
— Тор… Тор! О боги!  
  
Потребовалась всего одна минута неловкой возни, прежде чем Тору удалось преодолеть преграду из плотной кожи, и он скользнул пальцами под пояс штанов Локи и стянул всё, что отделяло его от истекающего смазкой члена. По правде говоря, Локи должно бы обеспокоить то, с какой лёгкостью Тор освобождал его от одежды, в то время как ему самому потребовался час (и помощь по меньшей мере трёх ассистентов), чтобы в неё облачиться, но сжимающиеся вокруг члена сильные пальцы не позволяли ему волноваться об этом всерьёз. Дуновение прохладного воздуха на слишком горячей, покрытой потом коже заставило задрожать всем телом от смеси облегчения и удовольствия, по бёдрам вверх поползли мурашки.  
  
— Брат, прошу, не… не останавливайся! — выдохнул он, закрывая глаза и роняя голову на плечо, отчего упустил недобрый блеск в глазах Тора и последовавшее за этим движение.  
  
— Ох… хм-м… да-а-а-а-а! Ох! О боги! — воскликнул Локи, когда Тор заглотил его член — заглотил, блядь, целиком. Он распахнул глаза, сквозь растрёпанные чёрные пряди глядя на брата, на его губы, растянутые вокруг члена, уже покрасневшие и блестящие от смеси слюны и предэякулята. Локи дрожал от желания податься вперёд, ещё глубже в этот прекрасный рот, но большие ладони Тора сильно впились ему в бёдра, лишив даже возможности двинуться.  
  
Он хотел хоть что-то сказать, донести до брата, как это нечестно, как отчаянно ему хочется двинуть бёдрами и увидеть, как горло Тора конвульсивно сожмётся, как Тор будет задыхаться, но единственное, что вылетало изо рта, — отчаянные вздохи и бессмысленные короткие звуки, совсем не похожие на то, что он так сильно желал произнести. Он мог только кусать губы и зарываться пальцами в волосы Тора, отводя длинные светлые пряди от лица, чтобы не мешали видеть, как Тор ему отсасывает; и со всей ясностью чувствовать, как тот втягивает щёки и пытается высосать через член саму жизнь Локи.  
  
— Б-блядь, — прошипел он чувствуя волной подступающий оргазм. — Т-Тор! — он попытался как-то ещё предупредить того, но смог только выдавить из себя: — БЛЯДЬ!  
  
Теперь ещё и это. Так нечестно, в конце-то концов!  
  
Он взглянул на улыбающегося Тора, который смотрелся довольно нелепо с членом Локи, прижатым к щеке и пачкающим её смазкой. Бог лжи громко, отчётливо болезненно застонал от того, как крепко пальцы Тора сжались вокруг основания члена, не позволяя достигнуть разрядки.  
  
— Эт-то… это просто ж-жестоко, братец, — разочарованно выдохнул он, тяжело дыша и чувствуя, как всё нарастает тяжесть в груди из-за сочетания жары снаружи и поднимающейся температуры тела.  
  
Тор лишь улыбнулся и коротко рассмеялся.  
  
— Да станет известно, что хороший отсос заставляет острый язычок бога лжи заплетаться.  
  
Локи ухмыльнулся.  
  
— И да станет известно, что могучему Тору очень уж нравится, каков на вкус член!  
  
Даже после этого ядовитого замечания выражение лица Тора не изменилось. В глазах всё ещё сверкало что-то недоброе, а улыбка была, на вкус Локи, чересчур широкой. Но он лишь смотрел, как брат облизывает губы и поднимается.  
  
— Не будь столь жесток, братишка, — сказал он, прижавшись ближе к Локи и склонив голову, чтобы смотреть глаза в глаза. Теперь Локи не мог ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть, не смешивая дыхание с Тором, и промолчал, когда тот коснулся его губ коротким поцелуем и тут же отстранился, едва дав почувствовать собственный вкус. Не отрывая от него взгляда Тор прошептал: — Я желаю видеть, как ты кончишь, пока сам кончаю в тебя.  
  
Где-то в глубине души Том знал, что это плохая идея. Знал, что у него не будет времени ни принять душ, ни должным образом почиститься, прежде чем вернуться на площадку. А это значило, что ему придётся сниматься не только насквозь пропотевшим на жаре в кожаной одежде, но ещё и чувствуя, как из задницы вытекает сперма Криса, что не добавит приятных ощущений. Ему стоило бы об этом задуматься, правда, но думать было выше его сил — во всяком случае, сейчас.  
  
— Давай, брат, развернись для меня.  
  
И Локи послушался.  
  
Он оперся руками на стенку трейлера и встал поустойчивее, широко расставив ноги, чтобы Тору было удобнее. Но тот всё равно развёл ему ноги ещё шире, так широко, что это стало почти неприятно. Том резко выдохнул — штаны врезались в ноги, когда «Тор» рывком спустил их до колен, обнажая задницу, — и громко застонал, потому что свежее дуновение ветра ощущалось просто восхитительно.  
  
Знакомые руки вернулись; одна вжалась в бедро, другая поднялась выше, смяла мягкую плоть, сжала так сильно, что короткие ногти оставили на бледной коже агрессивно-алые полумесяцы. Не проронив ни слова, Локи лишь сильнее оперся на руки и застонал в безмолвной мольбе, подаваясь навстречу грубым прикосновениям. И Тор был только рад дать ему больше.  
  
Пальцы Тора были смочены лишь тонким слоем слюны, когда он втолкнул внутрь сразу два, и те ожгли Локи изнутри, заставив зашипеть, но даже несмотря на эту боль, член дёрнулся между ног, тяжёлый, истекающий смазкой и буквально молящий о разрядке. Пальцы, хоть и проникали глубоко и сильно, не касались простаты, что неизбежно швырнуло бы Локи за грань. Будто издеваясь, Тор проворачивал и разводил пальцы внутри, подводя Локи к порогу оргазма лишь затем, чтобы раз за разом останавливаться и оттаскивать обратно ровно в тот момент, когда Локи был готов сорваться за край.  
  
— Б-блядь, Тор, пожалуйста, я… Я готов! Просто трахни меня уже! — Локи не желал признавать, что это звучало подозрительно похоже на мольбу. Локи — не умоляет.  
  
Пальцы внутри него ненадолго замерли неизменным напоминанием, насколько их недостаточно, пока Тор наконец не сжалился и не убрал руку, хотя Локи не сказал бы, что от этого стало легче.  
  
— Как пожелаешь, — дыхание Тора обдало ухо жаром, и Локи бросило в дрожь, — мой дорогой брат.  
  
Даже сейчас Локи не мог понять, как Тор это сделал. Его наряд был даже сложнее, и всё же ему удалось освободить член в мгновение ока. Что было совершенно, абсолютно неправильно. Следовало бы прояснить этот вопрос, чисто из любопытства, но блядски горячий член наконец толкнулся внутрь, и этого было одновременно слишком много и слишком мало. Локи привстал на мыски, а из его горла вырвался удовлетворённый стон, и — да, мысли об одежде точно подождут, пока его не оттрахают.  
  


***

  
В это же время всего в нескольких ярдах от них — то есть через пару трейлеров — остальной каст Мстителей наслаждался заслуженным перерывом. Они собрались кружком и потягивали воду из бутылок. Крис (который Эванс, а не тот, который сейчас объезжал «собственного брата») дружески болтал с Джереми, который улыбался всему, что тот говорил, и всё старался придвинуться ближе. Улыбка не сходила с лица Джереми отчасти из-за слов Криса, а отчасти — потому что за плечом Криса (как обычно, ничего не замечающего) стоял Роберт и бросал на Джереми взгляды, явно говорящие: «Ещё один шаг в его сторону, и ты покойник». Всем (кроме Криса, конечно) было очевидно, что чувствует Роберт в отношении каждого, кто общается с Крисом излишне фамильярно, и, понятное дело, Джереми тоже был в курсе и никак не мог упустить возможность увидеть, как лицо Роберта приобретает этот замечательный оттенок красного, если подойти к Крису вплотную и игриво толкнуть в плечо.  
  
— И тогда он сказал… Погоди-ка… — Улыбка Криса внезапно увяла — что ему совсем не шло, — будто он заметил какую-то неправильность, и он даже повернулся во все стороны, чтобы подтвердить свою догадку. — А где Том и Крис?  
  
Остальные тоже посмотрели по сторонам, повернулись к Крису и пожали плечами.  
  
— Не видела их с начала съёмок последней сцены, — встряла Скарлетт, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, будь они прокляты, эти чёртовы каблуки.  
  
— Ну, далеко они уйти не могли. В смысле — они же знают, что нужны в следующей сцене, — сказал Марк.  
  
Но Криса этот ответ не удовлетворил.  
  
— Я их найду. Скоро вернусь, ребят. — Он сжал губы, как делал всегда, когда целиком сосредотачивался на одной задаче, развернулся на каблуках и почти бегом направился к трейлерам. Может, они просто решили ненадолго спрятаться от жары.  
  
Джереми и Роберт проводили взглядом его удаляющуюся фигуру, но стоило ему скрыться из вида, уставились друг на друга. Роберт — свирепо, а Джереми — самодовольно.  
  
— Пожалуй, я…  
  
— Нет, — почти выкрикнул Роберт. — Нет, ты останешься здесь! Прямо. Здесь. А за ним пойду я, — прошипел он и спешно направился за Крисом.  
  
Сворачивая за угол, он слышал смех Джереми.  
  


***

  
— Т-Тор, прошу! Я хочу лишь… ах!  
  
Локи всем весом навалился на руки; только они и вцепившаяся в бедро рука Тора удерживали его прямо; он упустил момент, когда перестал чувствовать ноги, не знал даже, есть ли ещё вообще у него ноги или они окончательно растеклись вязкой лужицей. Тор, умостив подбородок на плечо, прижимался к его спине, кусал и целовал шею, жёстко вколачивался внутрь. Другой рукой он снова обхватил член Локи, но не двигал ей, а только сжимал — достаточно сильно и неприятно, чтобы Локи не мог кончить.  
  
— То-ор… — Во, теперь Локи умолял. Он дрожал всем телом, чувства были выкручены на максимум, и каждое прикосновение Тора несло блаженство. Он устал и почти обезумел от жажды наконец получить облегчение, все его мышцы то и дело судорожно напрягались. Локи чувствовал, что и Тор уже на грани, каждый толчок, каждое сжатие Локи вокруг него сводили с ума и его тоже, но он пока держался. Держался, чтобы продлить пытку.  
  
— Прошу…  
  
— Ты знаешь, чего я желаю, — выдохнул Тор ему в ухо, перемежая слова низким рыком всякий раз, когда кожа вминалась в кожу. — Тебе нужно лишь озвучить это, брат.  
  
— То… — прошипел Локи, и тот сгрёб его волосы и с силой оттянул голову назад, обнажая линию шеи. Мышцы болезненно заныли.  
  
— Назови мне его имя, брат.  
  
В уголках глаз собрались слёзы.  
  
— Я… я не помню, — пробормотал Локи едва слышно. И почувствовал, как Тор усмехается ему в шею.  
  
— И почему же?  
  
Потому… Потому что я принадлежу тебе, брат.  
  
— То-то же.  
  
И заслоны пали. Тор отпустил его волосы, сильнее вжал в стену трейлера, убрав руку с члена и удерживая Локи за бёдра уже обеими руками, его толчки — каждый аккурат по простате — стали быстрее и сильнее. Локи закричал, не в силах сделать ничего, кроме как принять всё, что Тор готов был ему дать. Под зажмуренными веками расцветали звёзды.  
  


***

  
Крис, который Кэп, почти скрылся за углом, когда Роберт наконец его догнал. Отдельное спасибо, тот внезапно остановился, и спешащий следом Роберт едва в него не врезался.  
  
— Господи, Крис, я…  
  
Его прервал громкий стон.  
  
—  _Ого_!  
  


***

  
— То-ор, я… я…  
  
— Кончи для меня, Локи.  
  
Это было слишком. Он в последний раз вскрикнул от удовольствия и содрогнулся всем телом, когда его накрыло оргазмом. Тор толкнулся внутрь ещё несколько раз, и сжимающиеся вокруг члена мышцы и стон Локи наконец-то толкнули за грань и его. Он кончил с низким рыком, уткнувшись, чтобы заглушить стон, Локи в шею, на которой скоро расцветут синяки.  
  
Они прислонились друг к другу, кожей чувствуя дыхание друг друга и стараясь не обращать внимания на засыхающие на коже пот и сперму. Локи тяжело вздохнул, его руки дрожали оттого, что приходится цепляться, чтобы не сползти вниз. Позади выдохнул Тор.  
  
— Иди ко мне, — мягко сказал он, разворачивая Локи, обнимая за талию и поддерживая, пока они целовались. К тому времени, как они оторвались друг от друга, Локи успел успокоиться.  
  
— Эм… Т-Тор? — прошептал он, разозлившись на себя за то, что голос сломался на середине фразы.  
  
— Мммм, не сейчас, брат. Дай мне немного времени перед тем, как мы продолжим, — пробормотал Тор, прикрыв глаза и водя носом по шее Локи.  
  
— Нет, Крис, сёрьёзно, ты…  
  
— Что я говорил тебе о…  
  
Том, потому что сейчас он мог быть только Томом, смотрел прямо на грёбаного Роберта Дауни-младшего, а тот просто ему улыбался! Чёртов наглый ублюдок.  
  
—  _Хемсворт_!  
  
Услышав свою фамилию, Крис наконец-то вышел из роли.  
  
Он резко развернулся, и его глаза расширились от осознания, что взгляды коллег направлены на него. И Тома. И что они оба до сих пор наполовину раздеты.  
  
— Дерьмо.  
  
Роберт всё ещё улыбался, на его лице было написано чистое веселье. Крис неподвижно стоял рядом и в шоке пялился на них широко раскрытыми глазами, пока Роберт рукой зажимал ему рот, чтобы не ляпнул что-нибудь, что испортило бы момент.  
  
— Что-то подсказывает мне, что в сценарии этого не было, правда, Кэп? — спросил Роберт пронизанным весельем голосом. Крис не ответил, потому что ему всё ещё зажимали рот. Он даже не пошевелился, так и стоял столбом, пока Том и Крис, который Тор, изо всех сил старались вернуть одежду на место (и Крису пришлось с этим Тому помогать).  
  
Роберт, всё ещё ухмыляясь, смотрел, как Том и Крис в спешке приводят себя в порядок, и думал, как отреагирует Джереми, когда он ему всё расскажет. А потом ему в голову пришла коварная идея.  
  
Он убрал руку ото рта Криса и наклонился немного ближе.  
  
— Так что, Кэп, когда мы доберёмся до подобной сцены?  
  
И это… это совершенно точно были интонации Тони Старка.  
  
Внезапно Стиву Роджерсу показалось, что в куртке слишком жарко.

**Author's Note:**

> 70 градусов по Фаренгейту ~ 21 градус по Цельсию.


End file.
